1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active vibration isolating support apparatus to elastically support an engine in a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2007-269049 A discloses an active vibration isolating support apparatus to optimally control an active control mount in a motor-assisted type hybrid vehicle regardless of an operating state of motor vibration suppression control.
According to JP 2007-269049 A, because the active vibration isolating support apparatus is provided with a control map changer to change phase correction control maps to generate waveforms for engine mount vibration suppression control depending on the presence or absence of a motor vibration suppression control signal supplied to a generator motor, it is possible to optimally control the active control mount by the generator motor depending on a state of vibration suppression control.
However, in the active vibration isolating support apparatus disclosed in JP 2007-269049 A, an engine to which the generator motor is united is supported by a vehicle body frame via an engine mount, vibration transmitted from the engine to the vehicle body frame is suppressed by coordination between the generator motor and the engine mount, and the concept of the above vibration suppression is limited to the case where the engine is under steady operation. That is, the vibration of the engine is suppressed when an engine revolution speed Ne is relatively high. In a so-called motoring state at the time of engine starting before actuating engine, there is a problem that a roll vibration, which is generated when an engine revolution speed Ne is at a predetermined engine revolution speed and vibrates the engine and the vehicle body largely, can not be suppressed.
For this reason, an object of the present invention is to provide an active vibration isolating support apparatus in which the roll vibration can be suppressed in the motoring state at the time of engine starting.